


the kids from yesterday

by frynos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frynos/pseuds/frynos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allí volvía a estar, la misma aula y hora de siempre. Última clase del Martes en Anatomía Humana. ¿Por qué? Al contrario de la mayoría de sus compañeros (que se empeñaban en sacar rumores cada vez más extraños), Will sabía que Nico di Angelo cursaba Bellas Artes, así que no pintaba nada como oyente con los de ciencias.</p><p>Nico era misterioso. Los rumores habían corrido como la pólvora desde el primer día. La gente especulaba sobre su nombre, únicamente conocido por Will, sobre su forma de vestir y sobre qué estaba haciendo allí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El título de este fanfic no me pertenece. Lo he cogido prestado de una canción de My Chemical Romance llamada de la misma manera (y la recomiendo MUCHO, ha sido mi ost para este fanfic casi desde que lo empecé)
> 
> Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rick Riordan, autor de la saga de Percy Jackson.
> 
>  
> 
> * Hacía mucho que no escribía un fic, y este, además, es el primero que escribo sobre Percy Jackson. Aunque después de estar dos meses obsesionada con el solangelo, he de decir que los capítulos iban saliendo solos...  
> Espero que os guste ~★

 

> _"We are the kids from yesterday, today  
>  (Here we are and we won’t stop breathing)"_
> 
> _—My Chemical Romance_
> 
>   

Allí volvía a estar, la misma aula y hora de siempre. Última clase del Martes en Anatomía Humana. ¿Por qué? Al contrario de la mayoría de sus compañeros (que se empeñaban en sacar rumores cada vez más extraños), Will sabía que Nico di Angelo cursaba Bellas Artes, así que no pintaba nada como oyente con los de ciencias. Si se hubiese dado el caso opuesto, si en vez de cursar Bellas Artes hubiese escogido Medicina y fuese de oyente a una clase de dibujo artístico, habría sido más fácil encontrarle la lógica, ¿no? Entonces sería fácil imaginar que sería alumno de la carrera equivocada, seguramente por obligación, y que se estaría consolando asistiendo a clases de lo que realmente le interesaba. Aunque por otro lado quizá no tenía nada de raro y realmente él, y sus compañeros, había exagerado al dramatizar la situación. 

De modo que ver martes tras martes a Nico di Angelo, todo de negro, con sus pantalones hechos pedazos, las orejas llenas de piercings y los ojos cubiertos por su despeinada y oscura cabellera (los cuales Will _s_ _abía_ que eran de un precioso color chocolate) y, en una asignatura donde se dedicaban a estudiar el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano a un nivel _muy_ detallista, había acabado formando parte de la normalidad. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser extraño. 

Sobretodo porqué durante las dos horas que duraba Anatomía Humana, el chico se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a hacer dibujos en su cuaderno. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el qué, porqué Nico se encorvaba tanto sobre su cuaderno que ninguna de las miradas furtivas de sus compañeros habían conseguido captar ni un solo trazo de información. Lo cual no ayudaba precisamente a sacar cosas en claro sobre él, la verdad. 

Por supuesto el profesor, el señor Malavita (un señor italiano de ojos, piel y pelo oscuros), no le decía nada. Era un oyente, así que, mientras no interfiriese en el ritmo de la clase, podía hacer lo que quisiese. 

Nico era _misterioso._ Los rumores habían corrido como la pólvora desde el primer día. La gente especulaba sobre su nombre, únicamente conocido por Will, sobre su forma de vestir y sobre _qué_ estaba haciendo allí. 

Decían que era hijo del dios Hades, algo que únicamente cuadraba por su piel pálida, sus ojeras y sus camisetas oscuras siempre llenas de frases originales, de calaveras o de ambas, pero que era claramente una tontería tan grande como un piando de cola del liceo. 

Decían que no hablaba inglés y por eso siempre se apartaba de la gente. 

Decían que sus dibujos realmente eran sobre los músculos y huesos del cuerpo que salían en las imágenes que ponía el señor Malavita como ejemplos. Unas imágenes alguna veces un tanto asquerosas y escabrosas, difíciles de encontrar fuera de la clase puesto que las había hecho él mismo en su antiguo trabajo de forense antes de ejercer como profesor.

Decían que realmente era un fantasma y que si alguien se atrevía a tocarlo, quedaría maldito para siempre (sinceramente, Will reconocía que Nico era un poco oscuro pero no _tanto_ ).

Había llegado a escuchar que no se lo podía ver fuera de esa clase, que solo aparecía los martes a última hora y ellos eran los únicos afortunados capaces presenciarlo. Decían tantas cosas, cada cual más descabellada, no obstante todas mentira.

Al final, las bromas sobre Nico di Angelo, dichas en susurros, con notitas y entre risas, habían acabado quedándose sólo dentro del grupo de Will en esa asignatura y únicamente como algo típico de las clases. Probablemente porqué solo veían a Nico dos horas a la semana, sumado al hecho de haberle visto cerca de la facultad de Bellas Artes, fuera de clases, rodeado de amigos, dejando por los suelos la gran mayoría de sus teorías absurdas sobre el muchacho,en las cuales Will no participaba, por supuesto. Bastante tenía intentando mantener su media de sobresaliente para que no le retirasen la beca como para encontrar tiempo y reírse de un compañero.

El resto de sus compañeros de carrera no tenían ese problema, claro. La mayoría eran hijos de médicos o provenían de grandes familias adineradas, pudiendo permitirsecursar la carrera de Medicina de una forma un poco más despreocupada. Pero él _no_. Además, nunca le había gustado la forma que solía tener la gente de ciertos colectivos al reírse de aquellos que creían que eran menos que ellos. De modo que cuando sus amigos se ponían a inventar teorías estúpidas sobre Nico, Will gruñía y desconectaba.

Hasta que llegó _El Día_ , por supuesto. Algo así _tenía_ que explotar tarde o temprano. No puedes reírte eternamente a costa de alguien sin consecuencias.

Aquel martes había sido especialmente soporífero y la gente estaba deseando que acabase para poderse ir a sus respectivas casas. Aunque eso no lo justificaba, claro. Nico di Angelo apareció, como de costumbre, diez minutos tarde, y se sentó en la silla de la última fila, pegado a la pared. Sacó su cuaderno y se puso a dibujar. Sus compañeros empezaron a cotillear ipso facto. Will les encontraba un gran parecido a una bandada de buitres, saltando sobre la presa de la forma más rastrera posible a la menor oportunidad. La verdad es que dejando de lado su estupidez con este tema, cuando hablaban de cualquier otra cosa, _cuando no era martes_ , se lo pasaba muy bien con ellos en anatomía. Pero cada día que pasaba, las risas con Nico se les iban más de las manos y eso lo ponía muy nervioso. No era alguien a quien le gustasen los conflictos, así que cuando se trataba de aprovecharse de la debilidad de alguien, Will sentía sincera repugnancia.

Había estado esperando que la gente de su grupo fuesen las personas adultas que se suponía que eran y dejasen de reírse de los demás, pero estaba perdiendo la esperanza a marchas forzadas.

Y entonces, a media clase, alguien se giró muy emocionado, dispuesto a seguir con las tonterías. Ese día hablaban tan alto que Will no estaba siendo capaz de concentrarse en las explicaciones del señor Malavita y había acabado teniendo parte de la atención puesta en lo que decían.

—Chicos, tengo algo nuevo—anunció, abriendo mucho los ojos. Los otros guardaron silencio, expectantes. ––Dicen que su familia entera murió cuando era pequeño. Dicen que él fue el _único_ superviviente. 

Los otros empezaron a cuchichear emocionados. Un nuevo pedazo de carne al cual atenerse para continuar la broma. Uno especialmente desagradable. A Will se le formó un gran nudo en el estomago. No podía más 

—Hey, os imagináis que fue él el que... 

Varias cosas sucedieron en ese momento. La primera fue que Will, harto de todo, se levantó muy enfadado y ladró: 

—¡Pero bueno, ya esta bien! 

Sin embargo, pasó algo más. Nico también se levantó, y lo hizo tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que su silla calló al suelo en un estruendo que ahogó la voz de Will. Cuando éste se giró, alarmado, el chico los estaba mirando con tanta furia que toda la clase pareció congelarse. Hasta el profesor interrumpió sus palabras, perplejo. Su estómago se volvió a encoger. Los había escuchado, por supuesto que lo había hecho. Normalmente eran poco discretos, pero aquel día se habían pasado. 

Nico escondió bruscamente el rostro tras su pelo, recogió a toda prisa y se marchó corriendo. Pero antes de poder salir por la puerta, con las prisas chocó contra un pupitre, dejando caer sin darse cuenta algo que a Will le pareció un bolígrafo. No se paró a recogerlo y desapareció tras un portazo. Miles de murmullos se levantaron a la vez en la clase. Will no pudo soportarlo más, se detuvo únicamente para lanzarles una mirada de reproche a sus _amigos_ , antes de salir disparado en pos del chico, tomando consigolo que se le había caído a Nico al irse de clase. 

Al salir del aula se dio cuenta de que no era un bolígrafo si no una plumilla lo que llevaba en la mano. Le había manchado las palmas de tinta negra. Will la enterró en su puño y continuó buscando a Nico.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Los de medicina eran los últimos en acabar las clases los martes, y salían cuando ya era noche cerrada. Todas las aulas estaban cerradas con llave, así que encontrar a Nico no le tendría que resultar difícil (sobretodo sabiendo que se había quedado sin plumilla y que tendría que volver a buscarla antes de marcharse).

 La verdad es que fue incluso más fácil de encontrar de lo que pensaba. Nada más girar la primera esquina se lo encontró sentado en el suelo, con su mochila al lado, las piernas encogidas y la cabeza apoyada encima de las rodillas. Se estaba abrazando a si mismo, como si intentase hacerse lo más pequeño posible. Will sintió un déjà vu, pero lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo.

—Se te ha caído tu plumilla —dijo suavemente, tendiéndosela. Nico no levantó la cabeza, no se movió en absoluto. A los veinte segundos Will empezó a pensar que no le había oído.

—Oye... no les hagas caso, no saben lo que dicen —continuó, en tono conciliador. Y entonces, Nico levantó la cabeza. Su mirada llena de furia no podía disimular el triste brillo de las lágrimas. El nudo en el estómago de Will creció considerablemente.

—¿Los vas a defender? —masculló, con la voz ligeramente rota —esto no es nuevo, lo sabes. Llevan semanas así, sin molestarse en disimular. ¿Son _tan_ graciosos, acaso? ¿Es _tan_ divertido meterse con una persona de la que ni siquiera saben el nombre. 

—¡No! ¡No los defiendo! Meterse con cualquier persona, sea quien sea, no está bien —respondió Will a toda prisa —sólo digo que no te tomes en serio lo que dicen. No dejes que te afecte. 

Nico bufó, frunciendo el ceño. Las palabras de Will no lograron convencerlo.

—Da igual, de todos modos ya falta poco para que mi tío acabe la clase —murmuró —. La próxima vez que tenga que esperarlo me traeré los cascos y así no los escucharé decir estupideces. O mejor, lo esperaré directamente en la puerta.

 —¿Tu tío?¿Quién es tu t…? oh —Por dios, ¿cómo había estado tan ciego? era obvio —Malavita, ¿no? Por supuesto, tenéis los mismos ojos y los dos  _sois italianos._  

El chico asintió, aún con el ceño fruncido, y lo siguió con la mirada cuando decidió sentarse a su lado. Al fin y al cabo no iba a volver a entrar hasta que la clase acabase. Como se había dejado sus cosas dentro, no podría marcharse hasta el final.

 Will, sin dejar de mirarlo, encogió sus piernas y apoyó el mentón en sus rodillas, adoptando la misma postura que Nico. 

—¿Tu también has estado cotilleando sobre mi? —preguntó Nico, levantando una ceja. También apoyó su mentón en sus rodillas, imitando a Will.

—No, pero tienes que admitir que es raro que un alumno de Bellas Artes sea oyente en una clase de anatomía. En cierto modo es normal que la gente se preguntase cosas sobre el misterioso alumno de negro de los martes.

—¿Qué tiene de raro? la anatomía es divertida —su voz ya no estaba rota, se había secado los ojos y la rabia había menguado considerablemente. Ahora su tono era bastante más amistoso. Will sabía que su presencia resultaba tranquilizadora para mucha gente (se lo habían dicho bastantes veces), pero aquella fue la primera vez en la que agradeció tener esa capacidad innata.

 —No, no lo es —contestó, sonriéndole.

 —Tienes razón, no lo es —Nico le devolvió la sonrisa. Era una sonrisa pequeña y algo tímida, pero al menos estaba sonriendo y era _precioso_. Otra sensación de déjà vu le sobrevino y, de nuevo, la apartó de su mente. Había esperado demasiado para ese momento.

Permanecieron allí sentados, hablando, hasta que acabó la clase y Will pudo entrar a buscar sus cosas. Nico entró con él, asegurándose antes de que no quedaba nadie en la clase, y se acercó al señor Malavita. El profesor le preguntó algo con preocupación, pero Will desde su mesa no pudo entender lo que decían. Solamente vio como Nico negaba con la cabeza y se encogía de hombros, agarrando su plumilla con las manos temblorosas.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo! espero que lo disfrutéis mucho ♡

 

Will estaba soñando. Lo sabía sobretodo porque solo en los sueños podía evocar recuerdos tan vívidos. De alguna manera, además, era una de esas pocas personas capaces de ser conscientes de cuando algo se trataba de un sueño, y sin lugar a dudas _aquello lo era_. 

Volvía a tener ocho años, se encontraba en el orfanato. De los casi nueve años que pasó allí antes de que la familia Solace lo adoptase, sin duda aquel había sido el primer día de la mejor época que pasó allí. Sin embargo al mirar por la ventana, le había parecido un día horrible. El cielo estaba totalmente gris, como si estuviese a punto de nevar (a pesar de estar en plena primavera), y soplaba un viento terrible que provocaba temblores y crujidos en las ventanas y paredes del viejo edificio. Era un día triste. Sin embargo, el Will de ocho años, ya no pensaba en el tiempo, porque las monjas habían encontrado a un niño abandonado en la puerta de la iglesia y eso no era algo que pasase todos los días.

Will se acercó hasta el pasillo principal, ese en el que las visitas esperaban pacientemente sentadas como si se tratase de la sala de espera de un hospital. El resto de niños se encontraban jugando en el comedor, pero a él no le apetecía jugar. _Le apetecía conocer al niño nuevo_. Y cuando llegó, lo vio inmediatamente; Un niño diminuto, con la piel olivácea y el pelo oscuro, envuelto con una chaqueta varias tallas más grande y abrazado a una mochila como si ésta fuese su seguro de vida, sus únicas pertenencias (seguramente lo eran). Era tan delgado que las piernas parecía que le fuesen a desaparecer. Todo él parecía que fuese a desaparecer, encogido como estaba encima de la silla. Will no lo dudó y se acercó a él.

—Hola —saludó, pero el muchacho tenía la cara enterrada en la mochila y no se movió. Volvió a repetirlo, esta vez más fuerte, y el otro niño tuvo que darse por aludido. Levantó la cabeza y un escalofrío le recorrió a Willpor toda laespalda. Tenía unos enormes ojos de color chocolate, enmarcados por unas grandes ojeras que destacaban contra su piel. Estaban muy vacíos, como si estuviese mmuy lejos de allí, como si no fuese capaz de ser feliz, como si no hubiese vida detrás de ellos. 

—Hola —respondió el niño, con una temblorosa vocecita infantil apenas audible.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Will, y cuando asintió con la cabeza, agarró su mochila, la dejó en el suelo, y le cogió las manos —¿Ves? así mejor. 

Siempre había tenido una temperatura corporal estable. Se mantenía incluso en los días más fríos. No era extraño que los más pequeños del orfanato se acercasen a él en busca de algo de calor. Sin embargo, aquel niño tenia las manos tan frías que parecía imposible que estuviese vivo. El muchacho levantó un poco la cara y sonrió, asintiendo. _Que bonito_ , pensó. Le entraron ganas de tocar su pelo revuelto, de intentar domarlo, acariciarlo y comprobar si era tan suave como parecía. 

—Gracias —murmuró el niño. Tenía acento, pero no había escuchado hablar a suficientes extranjeros como para identificar de donde.

 —¿Como te llamas? Yo me llamo Will. 

—Nico di Angelo, pero todos me llaman Nico.

De modo que era _italiano._ Will le sonrió abiertamente. Su voz le resultaba muy agradable, así que no paró de hacerle preguntas.

—Es verdad que te han encontrado en la puerta de la iglesia? —preguntó, osadamente. Nico abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, pero luego su rostro se llenó de tristeza.

— _Papà_ me ha dicho que vendría a buscarme cuando _mia sorell_ _ina_ , Bianca, se ponga buena. Pero los médicos le han dicho que está igual de enferma que _mamma_ , y ella murió cuando yo era pequeño...

Will entendió, porque era lo suficiente mayor y había visto demasiados niños como Nico, que su padre no volvería, y su pecho se encogió de la tristeza.

—Yo no tengo papá —dijo Will —Esta ha sido mi casa desde que nací, así que no sé quien es mi papá o mi mamá. 

Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, intentó animar un poco a Nico, pero le costaba tanto que acabó desistiendo. Llevaba muchos años esperando en secreto a que sus padres fuesen a buscarlo o a que lo adoptase alguna familia, pero ya era mayor y sabía que era imposible que sus padres fuesen a buscarlo, que eso solo pasaba en los libros de cuentos llenos de polvo que había en la biblioteca del orfanato. Además, hacía tiempo ya que había aceptado lo difícil que era ya que lo adoptasen. Normalmente las madres preferían niños pequeños o bebés. Adoptar a un niño mayor era muy extraño. 

—Yo se quien es tu _papà_ —anunció Nico de sopetón. Will o miró confuso, hasta que el niño soltó una mano, señaló a algo detrás suyo, en la ventana y sonrió —. Tu _papà_ es el sol, por eso brillas tanto. Tu pelo está hecho de rayos del sol, y por eso eres como un día de primavera.

Will abrió mucho los ojos, observando como las nubes se abrían tímidamente para dar paso al sol, iluminando un poco el día. Cuando volvió a mirar a Nico, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cuando el muchacho se las limpió con sus fríos deditos, no puso ninguna objeción. En aquel momento se prometió mantenerse bien cerca suyo, porque sabía que, a veces, se le olvidaba como ser optimista e iba a necesitarle para que le recordase que aún habían cosas bonitas por las cuales sonreír. 

Las primeras notas de _Hymn To The Weekend_ , de _Coldplay_ , se colaron en su sueño, y Will se despertó entre gruñidos. Normalmente no le costaba levantarse, pero aquella mañana hubiese preferido continuar soñando un poco más. Afortunadamente no necesitaba los sueños para poder _recordar_. Will apagó la alarma del móvil y se asomó a la ventana, con la cabeza aún metida de lleno en los recuerdos. Cerró los ojos, dejando que los rayos del sol le acariciasen la piel, y volvió a tener ocho años, volvió a estar junto a Nico en el orfanato.

Durante los meses siguientes, se hicieron casi inseparables. "El día y la noche", bromeaban los mayores. Nico no pronunció una sola palabra más en inglés. Al parecer, las monjas habían decidido que, como era un niño extranjero no sabí a hablar su idioma y Nico se había agarrado a ese papel impuesto. Will supuso que lo hizo para no tener que responder preguntas incómodas, así que en vez de juzgarlo simplemente aprendió unas pocas palabras básicas en italiano, y a comunicarse con Nico a base de preguntas de "sí/no".

Will recordaba aquellos meses como la etapa más bonita de su infancia, pero acabaron demasiado rápido, demasiado abruptamente. Adoptaron a Nico mucho antes de lo que era de esperar, incluso tratándose de un niño tan adorable. Más tarde se enteró de que había sido adoptado por un amigo de la familia, pero Will no pensó mucho en ello. A pesar de mantener la esperanza, en el fondo sabía que no iba a volver a verlo nunca, y eso le dolía más de lo que podía comprender.

Más adelante, la familia Solace le adoptó a él. Pasó de ser “Will a secas” a ser “Will Solace”, hermano de Kayla y Austin Solace, hijo adoptivo del matrimonio Solace. Su vida mejoró mucho a partir de ahí. Se llenó de color y de alegría y de ganas de vivir.

Sin embargo no fue capaz de olvidar a Nico, esperando secretamente a que el destino volviese a unir sus caminos.

  
Y allí estaba ahora, muchos años más tarde, encontrándoselo en su clase de Anatomía Humana, hablando con él en el pasillo, defendiéndolo de sus propios amigos, como si en vez de doce años, hubiesen pasado doce horas desde la última vez que se vieron.

Su voz era más profunda que antes, su piel, más pálida, y sus ojos ya no estaban vacíos, si no que éstos brillaban llenos de vida. Llevaba el pelo cortado al estilo “undercut”, y a veces lo sorprendía apartándoselo de la cara con impaciencia o toqueteando sus rizos nerviosamente. Había crecido, sus miembros se habían alargado, adquiriendo una masa muscular que no había antes allí. Ya no parecía que fuese a desaparecer.

Nico había cambiado. Sin embargo, cuando se sentaron en el pasillo y hablaron hasta que sonó la campana, cuando Nico le sonrió, Will comprendió que continuaba siendo el mismo niño que había conocido entonces y que había desaparecido de su vida tan repentinamente como había llegado a ella. _Lo había encontrado_. Había estado muchos meses fantaseando con la idea de hablar con él, de entablar una amistad, de acercarse a él, y ahora que había dado el primer paso, su estómago se encogía ante la cantidad de posibilidades. Sabía que se estaba haciendo ilusiones y que no debía, no era bueno porque realmente _no sabía nada_ de su vida actual, pero no podía evitarlo.

Además tenía el presentimiento de que Nico lo había reconocido. No tenía claro porqué estaba tan seguro, pero su instinto le decía que aunque no tuviese pruebas, Nico _sabía quien era_ _él_.

Y ahora que _por fin_ se habían reencontrado, no podía dejarlo marchar de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

—Así que ¿Me vas a decir lo que pasó el martes a última hora de forma voluntaria o me vas a condenar a vivir a base de rumores? —soltó Lou Ellen nada más verlo la mañana del jueves —Silena, de veterinaria, me ha dicho que su prima, Drew, le ha dicho que no recuerdo quien le ha chivado que pasó _algo_ en anatomía y que tú y el tal _Nico_ estáis implicados. Honestamente, Will, no entiendo como pensaste que no me iba a enterar.

Lou llevaba una ceja (perfectamente depilada y perfilada, decorada con piercings) levantada de serie, así que levantarla más no tendría que ser posible. Aún y así, lo consiguió, y Will soltó una risotada.

—Está bien, está bien. Si me traes una lata de Lipton te lo cuento todo —dijo Will, aún sonriendo. Negociar con Lou Ellen normalmente no daba resultado, pero la curiosidad chiporroteaba en los ojos verdes de la chica. Si había una oportunidad de conseguir algo de ella, era esa. 

Por supuesto, Lou se hizo de rogar pero le acabó comprando una lata de Lipton de melocotón y Will cumplió el trato y la puso al día.

 —En resumen los imbéciles de tus “amigos” la han cagado colosalmente y eso te ha dado la oportunidad que necesitabas para interactuar con el chico de tus sueños.

—No es el chico de mis sueños —protestó él. 

—Sueñas con él como mínimo dos veces al mes desde los ocho años, Will —repuso Lou— si eso no es ser el chico de tus sueños, entonces no sé que puede serlo.

—Pero Nico es _real_. Lo conocí en persona y ahora lo he vuelto a encontrar. Eso tiene que servir de algo.

 Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Hablando del chico de tus sueños —empezó.

—¡Que no es el chico de mis sueños!

—Cállate y mira allí —Lou señaló justo detrás suyo, a la cafetería que había al otro lado de la calle.

Will sintió como si su corazón hubiese decidido hacer puenting sin cuerda cuando vio a Nico sentado en la terraza, con una taza enfrente y unos enormes cascos de música cubriéndole las orejas. Estaba inclinado sobre su cuaderno de dibujo, como era habitual, y llevaba el pelo oscuro recogido en una precaria coleta a media cabeza. Se le habían soltado varios mechones y éstos bailoteaban por culpa de la brisa y le fregaban la mejilla, algo que no parecía cómodo. Sin embargo,ni se inmutaba. Estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que fuese que estuviese dibujando. 

—Bueno, cariño, me voy —anunció su prima, dándole una sonora palmada en la espalda, para después guiñarle el ojo —aprovecha ahora, es un blanco fácil.

—C-como que "blanco fácil"—murmuro, sintiendo como se le sonrojaban las mejillas. Lou hizo mutis por el foro y desapareció a toda prisa entre risotadas que a Will le parecieron muy malvadas. 

Se preparó mentalmente, respirando hondo. Puede que llamarlo "blanco fácil" fuese pasarse un poco, pero lo cierto es que era complicado ver a Nico por el campus, y verlo solo, sin las dos torres de amigos que normalmente le acompañaban (Percy Jackson, el campeón de natación de la universidad, y Jason Grace, el líder del club de debate. Dos celebridades, vaya), era casi un milagro. Tenía que aprovechar ahora que podía dar otro paso, acercarse a él...

Nico estaba dibujando a una chica con alas en la espalda. Alas rotas, machacadas. La chica miraba un camino que llevaba a una ciudad en llamas. Era un dibujo a tinta, había usado solo la plumilla que Will había recogido el martes. No era un experto en arte, pero sabía que dibujar algo así era complicado sin haber usado lápiz antes. Will tragó en seco y se sentó a su lado, intentando sonreír. 

—Buenos días —dijo, escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón en las orejas.

Nico levantó la cabeza del dibujo, con el ceño fruncido, pero suavizó un poco su expresión cuando lo reconoció.

—Son casi las tres de la tarde, ¿como que "buenos días"? —murmuró, y Will sonrió, esta vez ampliamente.

—Me gusta tu dibujo. ¿Quien es? —las mejillas de Nico adoptaron un bonito color rosado, y escondió la cara detrás de los mechones sueltos de su cabello. _Era adorable_.

—Uh, nadie en especial. Es solo un esbozo —contestó, intentando esquivarlo.

—Es un dibujo impresionante. Ya sé que estudias Bellas Artes y que es una tontería decirlo, pero dibujas muy bien.

—No tanto… —Will rió al ver como Nico intentaba desaparecer en la silla. No sabía aceptar cumplidos, saltaba a la vista.

 El chico volvió a ponerse a dibujar nerviosamente, repasando algunos trazos. Will observó la chica del dibujo con curiosidad, quería saber que significaba aquel dibujo para Nico. Y si realmente aquel era solo un esbozo, quería verlo dibujar en serio. Que le explicase el porqué de sus obras. _Para comprenderlo, para_ _saber más de_ _él_.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti —anunció, captando su atención. El muchacho paró de dibujar y lo miró, expectante.

—No he podido evitar darme cuenta de que siempre te sientas solo en clase, y habitualmente al final de todo. Creo que eso ha contribuido bastante a formar la (mala) fama que tienes —Nico abrió la boca, dispuesto a protestar, con el ceño más fruncido que nunca —Venga, no me vas a decir ahora que te da igual, ¿verdad?

— _Me da igual_ —dijo él, lentamente.

—No te creo. Y como no te creo, vengo a proponerte que te sientes a mi lado los martes a última hora, ¿qué te parece? —Will sonrió, y no dejó que su sonrisa decayese cuando Nico lo miró como si se le hubiese caído un tornillo de la cabeza —Venga, no es tan mala idea, sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta que si no te sientas conmigo, nos estaremos sentando los dos solos, y eso sería una tontería.

—¿Solo? ¿ _tú_? Venga ya

—Sí, no quiero volver a sentarme con los mismos que se han estado dedicando a reírse de ti durante semanas. Al principio pensé que se darían cuenta de su error, pero después del otro día... bueno, ya no lo creo, y no me apetece continuar sentándome con ellos —respondió Will muy seriamente. Nico mudó el semblante y lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos eternos.

—Bueno, está bien. Me sentaré contigo —cedió. Y antes de que Will pudiese decir nada fruto de la emoción, levantó las manos pidiendo calma —pero eso no significa que vayas a poder perder el tiempo en clase hablando conmigo. Puede que a esa hora yo ya haya acabado mi horario, pero tú no. Y yo odio dibujar y que haya alguien taladrándome la cabeza...

Su voz se apagó lentamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de Will no paraba de crecer y crecer. Estaba tan feliz que no podría disimular su alegría ni intentándolo. Estaba tan feliz que incluso cuando vio aparecer a lo lejos a Percy y a Jason, y decidió que era hora de ir a buscar a Lou Ellen, no se entristeció ni un poquito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este ha sido un capítulo un pelín cortito, pero espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo~  
> Nos leemos en el siguiente <3


	4. Chapter 4

—Me ha dicho tu primo que voy a ser suegra —le saludó su madre el viernes por la mañana. Le llamó en el descanso de después de las terribles dos horas seguidas de Organografía. La verdad es que era una asignatura muy interesante pero muy pesada, de modo que Will no acababa de estar con los ánimos necesarios para tener precisamente esa conversación con su madre adoptiva.

—Voy a matar a Lou, lo prometo. Espera una llamada de tu hermana exigiendo explicaciones sobre la muerte de su hija hoy mismo —juró, pensando en la mejor manera de colgarla del balcón del tercer piso. Su madre se carcajeó alegremente —No vas a ser suegra. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que tienes un pajarito negro por la universidad — _pajarito negro._ Will abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar, pero su madre empezó a parlotear —Ya sabes que opino que deberías centrarte en tus estudios pase lo que pase, porque mantener esa beca no es fácil, y si la pierdes en casa no hay dinero suficiente para pagarte la carrera. Pero últimamente estabas muy agobiado por los exámenes así que pienso que te vendrá bien empezar una relación...

—Espera, espera, para el carro, mamá. _No voy a empezar ninguna relación_ ¿Quien te ha dicho que voy a empezar una relación? Ha sido Lou, ¿verdad? Oh, cuando la mate lo voy a disfrutar, créeme.

—Bueno, me dijo que por fin habías encontrado al _chico de tus sueños_.

—No es el chico de mis sueños, ¿queréis dejar de llamarlo así?

—Llevas soñando con él desde antes de que yo te adoptase, cariño, si eso no es ser el chico de tus sueños...

—¡Ya vale! —gruñó Will —es cierto, he encontrado a Nico, pero eso no significa que vayamos a empezar a salir. Además, ni siquiera sé si me recuerda. Y aunque lo hiciese, tendría que pasar un milagro para que podamos llegar a salir y... y...

—Yo creo que lo único que necesita es enamorarse de ti, se acuerde o no de quien eres. Y eso es fácil —el tono de su madre adquirió un matiz cariñoso y Will supo que estaba sonriendo afectuosamente contra su teléfono, allá en California —Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se enamoraría de ti.

A Will le dio un pequeño sofoco. Más de diez años después de que lo adoptasen y aún no sabía como encajar las muestras de afecto de sus padres.

—Tu opinión no cuenta, eres mi madre —murmuró —Oye mamá, tengo que colgar. Tengo... eh... he quedado con Lou para ir, eh… a tomar un café (mentira).

—Vale, cariño. ¡Mantenme informada!

—Sí, sí —dijo, y colgó.

Dioses, tenía la cara tan roja que parecía que le fuese a estallar la cabeza. Will escondió el rostro entre las manos intentando calmarse, pero sus pensamientos inmediatamente tiraron por un lugar poco agradable. Había intentado no pensar en ello, pero cuando se lo había dicho a su madre, había destapado su caja de los temores. Y, como Pandora cuando abrió su caja, ahora todos los males del mundo correteaban por su cuerpo a sus anchas.

La verdad era esta: Will era gay. Había nacido siéndolo, lo sabía y siempre lo había sabido. No tenía especialmente problemas con ello, pero cuando empezaba a gustarle un chico del cual no tenía clara su orientación sexual, siempre había muchísimas posibilidades de estamparse contra el muro llamado "heterosexualidad". Luego, por mucho que el pensase, creyese, _desease_ que Nico lo recordase, los meses que habían pasado juntos siendo niños quedaban ya lejanos, y no se habían visto desde entonces. Sinceramente, habían muchas posibilidades de que no le recordase en absoluto, y sabía que si Nico le mirase como si fuese un extraño, no sabría si llegaría a superarlo.

Will suspiró frustrado, pero sus bajones de moral nunca duraban demasiado. _Da igual, nada me va a impedir que siga intentándolo_ , se dijo, y acto seguido se dio dos palmadas en las mejillas para despejarse. No se podía permitir estar triste ahora que estaba _tan cerca_.

—¿Eres Will, verdad? —dijo una voz grave y profunda, de repente, y Will levantó la mirada, bizqueando. Era Jason Grace. Y Percy Jackson, los amigos-guardaespaldas de Nico. Will tragó en seco. ¿Qué querrían?

—Uh, sí, soy yo.

—¿Ves? te lo dije —dijo Percy, mirando intencionalmente a Jason.

—Cállate, Jackson —soltó Jason, frunciendo el ceño —Verás, Will.

—Venimos a invitarte a algo —continuó Percy, sonriendo aún más. Jason lo miró muy fijamente y muy seriamente, y sus ojos eran tan fríos que de haber sido Percy, él habría salido corriendo.

—Lo estaba diciendo yo, ¿sabes?

—Tú no sabes hablar. Mejor deja a los expertos —Percy volvió a mirar a Will y continuó hablando. Había burla en su voz —Es el capitán del club de debate, pero sácalo de allí y lo tendrás completamente perdido entre palabras.

Will aguantó la risa estoicamente. Jason tenía fama de ser poco locuaz, a pesar de su cargo. Era una persona de pocas palabras y sus fríos ojos alejaban a la mayoría de gente. Pero era curioso verlo aguantando las burlas de alguien como Percy Jackson con una sonrisa temblando en las comisuras de la boca.

—Bueno, a lo que iba —continuó Percy —verás, estamos organizando una cena en un karaoke.

—Ah... —Percy lo miró, sonriente y expectante. Will le devolvió la mirada totalmente confundido —¿Y?

—Oh por favor. Percy, eres tonto —gruñó Jason a su lado —veamos, estamos organizando una cena en el karaoke que incluye a _Nico_ cantando. Perdió una apuesta y vamos a obligarle a salir al escenario como prenda. Te estamos invitando a venir.

Will abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. _¿Qué?_.

—¿Qué hacéis, chicos? —justo en ese momento, llegó Nico con su ropa negra habitual, sus piercings y su cuaderno de dibujo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como era habitual, pero su expresión era de total desconfianza.

—Estamos invitando a _tu_ Will a lo de esta noche.

—No es _m_... ¿COMO? —el grito alarmado del chico fue tan alto que las palomas que paseaban tranquilamente detrás de ellos echaron a volar despavoridas. Sin embargo, seguro que no estaban ni la mitad de asustadas que lo que parecía estar Nico. Su cara estaba totalmente lívida —A ver, chicos, el castigo no incluía... esto.

—Es nuestra prenda, la elegimos nosotros, Nico. No tienes derecho a quejarte —dijo Percy, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso. Además ya hemos invitado a Piper y a Annabeth. Y a Hazel, que puede que se traiga a Frank —secundó Jason —¿Qué más da que venga una persona más?

Nico fue a contestar, seguramente diciendo lo mucho que _daba_ que Will fuese, pero su voz quedó ahogada por una exclamación.

—¡Pero bueno, Will, sabía que eras popular, pero no tanto! —Lou Ellen había llegado. La chica saludó a Jason con un movimiento de cabeza y Percy le palmeó la espalda con familiaridad —¿Ahora te codeas con la realeza del campus?

—¿Qué realeza? —bufó Jason, riéndose. Bueno, se conocían, eso quedaba claro. A veces, dentro de los amplios círculos sociales de Lou se podía encontrar gente inesperada.

—¿De qué os conocéis? —le preguntó Will, con sincera curiosidad.

—Oh, bueno, la novia de Jason, Piper, vive en mi residencia y a veces lleva a la novia de Percy, Annabeth. Son muy simpáticas, y hemos salido de fiesta varias veces —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros —podrías haber venido, ya sabes, pero como te pasas la vida con la nariz dentro de los libros pues…

— _Estudio_ , ¿sabes? Que tu no lo hagas no significa que el resto no podamos hacerlo.

Lou Ellen puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda. Will frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, ¿entonces de qué estabais hablando? —continuó Lou, interrogando a Percy, Jason y Nico.

—Vamos al karaoke —respondió Percy animadamente. Oh, _mierda._

— _¡Karaoke!_ Oh, necesito ir —exclamó ella, y entonces se dispuso a usar su técnica más vil y cruel: puso ojitos de cordero degollado —no lo comprendéis porque no lo habéis visto nunca, pero Will en un escenario es _L_ _a_ _F_ _iesta,_ y NO puedo perdérmelo. ¿Os importa que vaya? Prometo cantar.

—¿”La fiesta”? Déjame que piense —dijo Percy, y miró a Will con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluándolo.

—Si vamos a obligar a subir a cantar a Nico nada nos impide no hacerlo también con Will — murmuró Jason, evaluándolo también. Nico, a su lado, se tapaba la cara, muerto de vergüenza.

—No hace falta que me obliguéis, ya tengo canción pensada —anunció Will, levantando una mano. La tenía, por supuesto que la tenía. Lou no mentía sobre él y su relación con los karaokes. 

—Claro que la tienes. Va a ser genial —dijo Lou, asintiendo con la cabeza, satisfecha.

—Entonces, decidido. ¡Nos vemos a las diez en “Las nueve musas”! —anunció Percy, con el rostro iluminado de emoción.

—No —dijo Nico, entre dientes —no pienses que voy a subir a cantar.

—Nos lo debes, di Angelo. Es la prenda que debes pagar. Te subiremos al escenario aunque sea en brazos —dijo Jason, juzgando a Nico con una ceja levantada.

—Y si te pones difícil te obligaremos a cantar una de Taylor Swift —amenazó Percy y Lou se rió escandalosamente —no sé si elegir Blank Space o Mine. Igual tendría que pensar en llevar un vestido de princesa para ti…

—Ya basta _—_ gruñó Nico con la cara totalmente roja.

Ojalá lo que quedaba de día pasase rápido, Will no podía esperar a que llegase esa noche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, buenas noches a tod@s! Son las 3 largas y justo he acabado de corregir este capítulo pero estoy en un estado casi de zombie y no se como ha quedado, así que si alguien se lo lee y ve algo raro, que no se preocupe que lo cambiaré cuando me levante ejejeje :__D
> 
> Mi idea era publicarlo ayer porque, no se porqué, de repente empecé a recibir mucho amor de la gente y quería agradecéroslo con otro capítulo pero estoy en época de exámenes y cosas han pasado, así que bueno ;u;
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho de todas maneras(??)!!
> 
> **Editado!!

Lou llegaba tarde. Y Percy. Y Jason. Nico no. Todo el mundo llegaba tarde, hacía frío y Will y Nico llevaban casi veinte minutos esperando. Pero bueno, ¿donde estaban?

—Lo están haciendo adrede —gruñó Nico, malhumorado. Tenía las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, y temblaba como una hoja.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó Will. La verdad, no quería creérselo, pero conocía demasiado a Lou y la veía capaz de llegar tarde solo por molestar.

—Sí. Percy está obsesionado, esto seguro que es cosa suya.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó Will, pero Nico se limitó a mirar al frente con las cejas fruncidas y un mohín de terquedad.

En ese mismo instante paró un coche justo delante de ellos y se bajó media universidad. Jason, Lou, y dos chicas, una rubia y otra morena (Annabeth y Piper, dedujo Will). Percy iba al volante y los saludó efusivamente antes de arrancar de nuevo y desaparecer calle arriba.

—Percy va a aparcar y se nos unirá más tarde —dijo Jason —será mejor que entremos.

Nico se cruzó de brazos y taladró con los ojos a su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Habíamos quedado a las diez, Jason. Son casi las diez y media.

—¿A las diez? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el chico, con cara de confusión —Creo recordar que era a las diez y media, ¿verdad?

—Sep —dijo Lou, asintiendo con la cabeza —a las diez y media, definitivamente.

Las otras dos chicas se taparon la boca para intentar disimular las sonrisas.

—¿Seguro? recuerdo muy bien a Percy diciendo que quedábamos a las diez.

—Segurísimo. Venga, vamos para adentro que aquí hace mucho frío —dijo Jason, y abrió la puerta para que pasasen todos. Will frunció el ceño y fue a decir algo, pero un suave toque en su brazo desvió su atención. Nico le había agarrado por la manga y le miraba negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Ves como tenía razón? Adrede —susurró, antes de rodar los ojos y entrar al local. Vaya que si tenía razón.

Percy llegó varios minutos más tarde y se sentaron en una mesa bastante cerca del escenario. El local "Las nueve musas" era bonito, amplio y con un buen sistema de sonido. El escenario hasta tenía una pantalla detrás en la que reproducir los videoclips con las letras de las canciones. Era un sitio famoso entre los universitarios de la zona, porque, además, era bastante asequible. Will había estado allí varias veces, para celebrar su cumpleaños y para alguna que otra celebración de un aprobado especialmente difícil de conseguir, y siempre se lo había pasado genial. Sin embargo, mirando a Nico supo que aquella sería _la mejor_ de todas _._

La noche empezó de forma tranquila. Lou fue la primera en subir, por supuesto, con tan solo un vaso de cerveza en el cuerpo. Cantó _Still into you_ de Paramore y lo vivió tanto que la gente se levantó para aplaudirle al acabar. La siguiente fue Piper, y cantó _Summertime_ con muchísimo sentimiento. Al bajar, le confesó que era la canción favorita de su padre, al que, por motivos de trabajo, no veía mucho. Lo hizo muy bien, y Jason la abrazó durante bastante rato con evidente orgullo.

Nico se dedicaba a evitar discretamente todas las indirectas que le mandaban sus amigos y, entretanto, cantó Annabeth. Así que viendo que la noche avanzaba, que ya casi no quedaba gente por subir antes de repetir, y que Lou le iba a hacer seriamente daño en el costado de todos los codazos que le estaba dando para sacarlo, Will decidió que era su turno. Su prima aplaudió entusiasmada cuando salió al escenario. Era bueno tener una fan como ella.

Las primeras notas de _Runaway Baby_ de Bruno Mars empezaron a sonar a través de los altavoces y simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sus miembros empezaron a moverse solos, al son de la música y empezó a cantar.

> _"Well look at here look at here_  
>  _Ah what do we have?_  
>  _Another pretty thang ready for me to grab_  
>  _But little does she know_  
>  _That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing_  
>  _Because at the end of the night_  
>  _It is her I'll be holding"_

Will sabía que no era buen cantante. Voz seca e incontrolable. Muchas veces le habían dicho que tenía un tono muy dulce y musical, pero le costaba mucho llegar a los tonos altos y mantenerlos. Realmente su voz era una pesadilla para poder cantar bien. Cuando era más pequeño lo odiaba, pero con el paso de los años eso había ido cambiando. No necesitaba enamorar a nadie con su voz, a él simplemente le gustaba cantar, bailar y la sensación que le producía estar encima de un escenario pasándoselo en grande y que, abajo, la gente estuviese disfrutando tanto como él.

Antes incluso de llegar al primer estribillo ya tenía a todo el mundo levantado, vitoreando y aplaudiendo al son de la canción. Will se paseaba por el escenario arriba y abajo, bailando, moviéndose con el ritmo y disfrutando. Por supuesto, al acabar la canción le dedicaron una ovación tan larga que le dio tiempo de saludar, agradecer, bajar del escenario, llegar a su mesa, sentarse y escuchar al menos la mitad de los elogios de sus amigos antes de que se calmasen.

—¿Os lo dije o no? ¿Os lo dije o no? —repetía Lou Ellen con un vaso de cerveza en la mano y el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

Sin embargo, Will no estaba pendiente de ello, ni de las palmadas que le daba Percy en la espalda o de la sonrisita que tenía Piper en la cara, como si supiese algo más sobre él que él mismo, porque Nico lo había estado observando fijamente en silencio desde que había vuelto a la mesa y había atrapado toda su atención. Su expresión era indescifrable para él, pero lo mantenía congelado en su sitio.

—Me toca —anunció Nico de repente, y los elogios que estaba recibiendo Will murieron en el acto.

—Diez pavos a que canta una _emo_ de My Chemical Romance —dijo Percy, y Jason le chocó los cinco, aceptando la apuesta.

Lo cierto es que Nico, vestido todo de negro, su pelo un poco demasiado largo, recogido por un lado, y su expresión malhumorada desentonaba un poco en aquel escenario, pero a Will le parecía maravilloso y precioso de todas maneras. Le era difícil no darse cuenta de la forma en la que la luz bailaba sobre su piel o como sus pies se movían,  impacientes, mientras esperaba a que encontrasen la canción que había escogido.

Percy y Jason, a su lado, parecían estar teniendo uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Se reían a carcajada limpia mientras decían cosas como " _Se está muriendo de la rabia, que mal perdedor que es_ " o " _deberíamos haberle obligado subir a cantar una de_ One Direction". Nico les frunció el ceño desde el escenario, y luego miró a Will y puso los ojos en blanco. La verdad era que parecía mucho menos nervioso de lo que se esperaba.

—Estoy aquí para cumplir mi castigo por una apuesta perdida con aquellos dos idiotas —dijo, señalando a Percy y a Jason, quienes se levantaron y saludaron al resto del público — así que si os quedáis sordos, la culpa no será mía. Me llamo Nico y cantaré _Do I wanna know_ , de Arctic Monkeys.

Las primeras notas a guitarra eléctrica del inconfundible ritmo empezaron a sonar. Percy le pasó con resignación un billete de diez al victorioso Jason, Nico sonrió a medias y Will contuvo la respiración. Y entonces empezó a cantar.

> _"Have you got color in your cheeks'_  
>  _Do you ever get the feeling that you can't shift the tide_  
>  _That sticks around like something's in your teeth_  
>  _And some aces up your sleeve_  
>  _I had no idea that you're in deep_  
>  _I dreamt about you nearly every night this week"_

Tenía una voz ligeramente rasgada, suave y _dulce,_ como el almíbar. Will bebió de ella desde la primera palabra. Su cuerpo se mecía al son de la música, moviendo las piernas con el ritmo de forma elegante y sugerente. Estaba cómodo, confiado. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien y les había hecho creer que lo odiaba. A juzgar las caras de Percy y Jason, al parecer ellos también habían creído mal.

> _("Do I wanna know?)_  
>  _If this feeling flows both ways_  
>  _(Sad to see you go)_  
>  _Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
>  _(Baby we both know)_  
>  _That the nights were mainly made for saying_  
>  _Things that you can't say tomorrow day"_

"Si os quedáis sordos", había dicho. Maldito fuese.

> _"Crawlin' back to you._
> 
> _Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_  
>  _'Cause I always do_  
>  _Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_  
>  _Now I've thought it through"_

Will notó como la boca se le secaba. Se acabó lo que le quedaba de su _Gin-tonic_ de un trago, tratando de calmarse. Mala idea. Sus ojos no podían apartarse del movimiento sinuoso de la cadera de Nico, de lo cerca que estaba su boca del micrófono, como si le estuviese susurrando un gran secreto, y de sus manos, que agarraban el atril del micrófono como si se tratase de... de... y de sus ojos fijos en él.

—¿Will, estás bien? —le preguntó Lou Ellen, cortando en seco el hilo de sus pensamientos (un hilo que, de todas maneras, no podía permitirse seguir. No en público. No con varias copas encima. No con Nico cantando de aquella manera, _casi_ obscena, mirándole directa y desvergonzadamente).

—Sí, perfectamente —graznó, y su prima soltó una risilla. " _Malditos sean todos",_ pensó, pero no apartó los ojos de Nico. ¿Cómo hacerlo? _._

La canción-tortura se extendió varios minutos más. El público hacía los coros encantado, y hubo mucha gente que se acercó al escenario para disfrutarlo de cerca, como si se tratase de un verdadero concierto. Y Nico no apartó la mirada de Will. Tenía esa extraña capacidad de atraparle cada vez que le diese la gana. Era una tortura. Una tortura de verdad. Y cuando ésta acabó, Will deseó que volviese a empezar de nuevo.

Nico llegó a la mesa y le felicitaron por haber pagado su prenda y le vitorearon por lo bien que lo hizo. Percy mencionó algo de que tenía que subir a cantar alguna de Taylor Swift, pero Nico lo cayó rápidamente con un comentario mordaz. Lou se deslizó un poco por el banco en el que estaban sentados, haciendo sitio, y Nico se sentó junto a él, pero no lo volvió a mirar.

Will no aguantó mucho rato sentado al lado de Nico, necesitaba despejarse y estaba _impaciente,_ aunque no sabía bien porqué. De modo que, veinte minutos más tarde, cuando se le hizo demasiado difícil estar sentado fingiendo normalidad, agarró a Lou sin mediar palabra y la arrastró hasta el escenario. Cantaron un clásico para ellos dos, el dueto que nunca faltaba cuando iban juntos al karaoke: _Little fall of rain_ _,_ de Los Miserables, una de sus grandes pasiones, y, además, el musical en el cual había participado en el instituto junto a su prima y al resto de su clase. Él cantó e interpretó la parte de Marius y Lou la de Eponine. Simplemente se dejaron llevar, como siempre, por sus papeles.

Por supuesto, cuando acabaron y volvieron a la mesa, el sentimentalismo y el drama de la canción había causado estragos en sus amigos y más de uno se secaba las lágrimas disimuladamente (y otros, como Percy, lloraban en el hombro de su novia, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar). Will rió, mucho más relajado. Había eclipsado a Nico, lo sabía porque el chico lo volvía a mirar, aunque esta vez simplemente parecía estupefacto, y la tensión que había antes se había esfumado. _Menos mal._

Los últimos en salir fueron Percy y Jason, cuando recuperaron un poco las fuerzas después de _A little fall of rain_. Salieron juntos y cantaron un lacrimógeno dueto casi abrazados. Sus novias intentaban hacer ver que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con los dos idiotas que habían subido a cantar medio borrachos una canción de "amigos para siempre", haciendo reír hasta a los camareros.

No tardaron mucho más en irse de allí. Eran ya pasadas las doce y, aunque al día siguiente no tenían clase, algunos habían comenzado a bostezar. Sin embargo, cuando salieron, vieron, que había empezado a llover, y _mucho_. Ninguno de ellos llevaba paraguas. Inmediatamente empezaron a evaluar la situación, pensando en como poder llegar todos a casa sin mojarse en exceso, y al empezar a organizarse se dieron cuenta de que Nico, al que le había llevado su tío, no tenía forma de volver a su apartamento, que se encontraba al otro lado del campus.

—En mi coche hay sitio —dijo Will. Tenía aparcado su viejo Opel Corsa a media manzana de allí, y si se esperaban a que la lluvia parase un poco no tenía problema en acercar a Nico hasta su casa. El chico lo miró agradecido, porque siempre había la opción de llamar a su tío y que lo pasase a recoger, por supuesto, pero era tarde y como vivían en residencias distintas (Nico en una de estudiantes y Malavita en el edificio de apartamentos para profesores), no quería tener que despertarlo para que bajase a buscarlo y llevarlo hasta su apartamento y para luego tener que subir a su casa otra vez.

La lluvia aflojó cinco minutos después y todos salieron corriendo en busca de sus respectivos vehículos, intentando mojarse lo menos posible. Nico y Will entraron dentro del coche a toda prisa, y cuando ambos ya tuvieron puestos sus cinturones, se pusieron en marcha. El plan era dar un rodeo al campus y dejar a Nico en la puerta de su bloque de apartamentos y luego rehacer el camino en la dirección contraria para llegar al piso de Will, un camino que en total no debería llevar más de diez minutos. Sin embargo, el tiempo tenía otros planes y la lluvia volvió a apretar. En pocos minutos era tan intensa que Will se vio obligado a parar y a aparcar en el primer sitio libre que encontró.

—Según las aplicaciones del tiempo, se acerca una tormenta de varias horas que no amainará hasta mañana —anunció Nico, consultando su móvil. Will reevaluó la situación: se encontraban lejos de los dos apartamentos, pero el más cercano era el suyo.

—Tengo ducha con agua caliente y sitio de sobras para dormir los dos —dijo —si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, porque no creo que vaya a poder conducir más con el tiempo así.

Nico se encogió de hombros, sin pararse a pensarlo, y salieron del coche para correr debajo de la fría lluvia. Mientras se intentaban proteger del agua (sin conseguirlo), y se apresuraban para llegar a un lugar seguro, Will evitó pensar por todos los medios en que aquella noche, Nico iba a dormir en su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí por hoy! Las canciones de este capítulo son todas canciones que me gustan mucho, y me ha costado horrores escogerlas (menos la de Runaway baby, esa la tenía clarísima des del principio xD), y os las recomiendo todas. Nos vemos en el 6 dentro de unos días!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Sigo de exámenes así que subo el capítulo velozmente después de haberle hecho una revisión poco meticulosa así que digo lo mismo que en el anterior: cuando pueda lo corregiré más a fondo, así que si alguien ve algo que no cuadra, que lo tenga en cuenta ;u; Dicho esto, a disfrutar~

  


La lluvia arreciaba. Dentro del coche, con un techo y una calefacción puesta, el tiempo ya les había parecido malo, pero cuando, a los cinco segundos de salir, el agua caló por dentro de la ropa, cuando empezaron a notar el frío y fueron conscientes de que los veinte minutos que había hasta el apartamento de Will iban a ser en aquellas condiciones, la situación cobró un cierto matiz _des_ _esperante_ , _dramátic_ _o_ y _catastrófic_ _o_.

Will miró a Nico cuando acabó de cerrar y de asegurar su coche. El chico se apartaba de la cara con impaciencia los mechones empapados, pero tenía el pelo tan largo que éste acababa irremediablemente de nuevo enganchado en su rostro, incluso a pesar de llevar un lado recogido.

Normalmente su cabello ya parecía largo cuando lo llevaba limpio y seco y éste se ondulada, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo en suaves espirales oscuras de aspecto sedoso. Sin embargo, mojado, sus rizos se estiraban y mostraban su longitud real, mucho más allá de la altura de su barbilla.

—Por aquí —dijo Will, arrancando sus ojos de los mechones de pelo que se habían adherido sin permiso al cuello del chico —, tardaremos un poco, pero tengo caliente en mi casa, así que nos espera una buena ducha para cuando lleguemos.

Nico sonrió y lo siguió, caminando rápido. No corrieron, a Will le daba miedo que, por culpa del fuerte viento que soplaba, alguno de los dos se resbalase con el suelo mojado y se hiciese daño. Aún y así consiguieron llegar bien, justo antes de que la tormenta descargase todo lo que prometían los rayos y los truenos que caían.

—Entra, como en tu casa —dijo Will al abrir la puerta.

Fue directamente en busca de varias toallas, ropa seca y una estufa. Nico temblaba visiblemente mientras se abrazaba a si mismo y sus labios habían adquirido un tono ligeramente azulado. Will lo cubrió de toallas, y le ayudó a secarse el pelo. Era una persona tan delgada que no le extrañó que el frío le afectase tan rápido.

—Voy a encender la caldera para que te puedas duchar, ¿vale? Lo necesitas urgentemente.

—¿Y... Y tú? —preguntó. Los dientes le castañearon ruidosamente, y Will no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño.

—Yo puedo apañármelas con la estufa durante un rato, no te preocupes.

En cuanto escuchó el agua de la ducha correr, Will se relajó un poco y se cambió de ropa. Tenía mucho frío también, notaba todo el cuerpo húmedo y blando, pero después de ponerse una muda de ropa seca y calentita, envolverse en mantas y acurrucarse en su sillón con una taza de chocolate caliente justo enfrente de la estufa, el mundo le pareció un lugar mejor.

Nico tardó casi media hora en salir, y lo hizo con el pelo mojado y enfundado en la ropa que le había prestado Will: unos pantalones de chándal rojos y una sudadera azul con el logotipo de un sol justo en el pecho. No eran de su talla, Nico era mucho más delgado y con una estatura considerablemente más pequeña, de modo que la sudadera colgaba, holgada, y sus manos quedaban muy escondidas dentro de las mangas. Además, se había quitado todos los piercings y se había deshecho el recogido del lateral de la cabeza, y su pelo caía libremente en suaves ondas empapadas. Estaba tan adorable que a Will se le subió el corazón a la garganta nada más verlo.

—He preparado un chocolate caliente para ti también —dijo Will, intentando no mirarle, consciente del brutal sonrojo que le debía cubrir como mínimo toda la cara —está dentro del microondas.

—Gracias —contestó Nico, con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando éste se dio la vuelta para acercarse a la pequeña, diminuta cocina incrustada en la misma pared del fondo de la sala de estar, Will no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que los pantalones también le colgaban al chico, y los bajos caían arremolinados sin remedio encima de sus pies descalzos. Tragó saliva, planteándose lo muy larga que le iba a resultar la noche si no era capaz de dejar de mirarlo, y más teniendo en cuenta que...

—Oye... tengo que avisarte de algo —empezó Will.

—¿Hm? Dime —murmuró Nico, ausentemente —¿Donde tienes el azúcar?

—Armario de la esquina —contestó él, igual de ausente —supongo que ya te habrás fijado pero mi piso se reduce a este cuarto y el baño.

—Sí, ¿por?

—Bueno... resulta que no puedo ofrecerte mucho para dormir. Normalmente duermo en este sillón.

Nico se dio la vuelta lentamente, agarrando la taza de chocolate, y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Es un sofá cama —aclaró Will —se abre y tiene el tamaño de una cama de matrimonio. Lo siento, no tengo otro sitio donde puedas dormir tu solo.

—Oh —murmuró delicadamente Nico, formando una "o" perfecta con sus labios.

—La cama es grande, no te preocupes —dijo, aunque iba más dirigido para si mismo que para él.

Will abrió el sofá e hizo la cama antes de meterse en la ducha, y una vez dentro se aseguró de tardar lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a Nico de dormirse. Cuando salió, sintiéndose a gusto consigo mismo y limpio, el chico ya estaba aovillado en un lado de la cama, debajo de las sábanas. Will apagó las luces, bajó las persianas para que el ruido de la tormenta no molestase tanto, y se tumbó, disponiéndose a dormir.

Una hora después, Will aún no había podido dormirse. Al parecer su subconsciente tenía planes mejores para él. Podría mentirse a si mismo y decirse que era únicamente por culpa de la tormenta, ya que, desde que podía recordar, las noches de temporal siempre le había costado relajarse. De pequeño temía las tormentas, y ya de mayor lo único que le provocaban era una inquietud que lo ponía lo suficientemente nervioso como para impedirle dormir. Sin embargo, dentro suyo sabía que, aunque no lo admitiese, la tormenta no era lo único que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño.

A su lado, Nico respiraba profundamente, soltando algún suspiro ocasional o murmurando suavemente en sueños. Will no lo podía ver, el cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, pero desvelado como estaba no era capaz de evitar que sus pensamientos vagasen entorno a al y que su imaginación le mostrase una y otra vez su cabello desparramado por la almohada sus ojos cerrados, la sombra alargada de sus pestañas delineadas en sus mejillas, su boca entreabierta... El corazón de Will latía tan rápido que comenzó a temer por su salud. Al final desistió de su empeño por dormir. Si su cabeza no quería, al menos emplearía el tiempo en algo útil.

Se incorporó lentamente, tratando de no despertar al chico, y se levantó. Encendió la lamparita de sal que tenía sobre la mesa del comedor, cuya luz era tan tenue que difícilmente molestaría a Nico, y fue en busca de sus apuntes. Una vez sentado, se puso los cascos y empezó a repasar el temario con Colplay al volumen mínimo.

En medio de "Midnight", cuando ya llevaba dos páginas de Anatomía pasadas a limpio, un sonido se abrió paso por entre la música y le sobresaltó.

—¿Llevas gafas? —Will se giró de golpe y se encontró a Nico despierto e incorporado en la cama.

—¿Te he despertado? —respondió, quitándose los auriculares.

—Tranquilo, normalmente me cuesta dormir una noche entera del tirón —respondió el chico. Eso explicaba sus ojeras de serie —¿No te puedes dormir?

—No, me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño con la tormenta que está cayendo.

Era cierto, por supuesto, pero no era _toda_ la verdad.

—Bueno, no hace falta que te sigas torturando a ti mismo con lo que sea que te hayas puesto a estudiar —refunfuñó Nico, y palmeó el lado libre de la cama —Vuelve aquí, anda.

—Es solo que me parece curioso que precisamente tu tengas miedo de las tormentas.

—No es miedo —gruñó Will —además, ¿porqué no iba a temerlas? son grandes, poderosas y oscuras. No hay razones para _no_ temerlas.

Nico lo miró en silencio durante varios segundos, y entonces suavizó su mirada y sonrió.

—Es curioso —repitió con suavidad, tan delicadamente que su voz podría haber sido un diente de león —porque eres como un día de primavera.

Y Will, que siempre tenía respuesta para todo, se quedó sin palabras. Se quedó mirando a Nico con la boca abierta, como si fuese alguna clase de estúpido. Su cerebro se negó a procesarlo. Simplemente parecía mentira.

“ _Tu_ papà _es el sol, por eso brillas tanto. Tu pelo está hecho de rayos del sol, y por eso eres como un día de primavera_ ”, había dicho muchos años antes, cuando sus ojos aún no eran capaces de reflejar ningún tipo de luz, opacados por una cortina de tristeza tan tupida que Will no había sabido ver más allá. Cuando su cuerpo era tan delgado, tan delicado, que parecía hecho de cristal translúcido. Cuando Will sentido por primera, y única vez, la necesidad de cuidar a alguien con todas sus fuerzas, para siempre.

—Durante la primavera es cuando más tormentas hay —se las arregló para murmurar con la voz rota.

—No me refiero a esos días de primavera —dijo Nico, antes de cerrar los ojos, adormilado —Me refiero a esos en los que el sol lo llena todo de luz, y todo brilla, como tú.

Nico no dijo nada más, se durmió casi al instante, y Will permaneció quieto, inmóvil, en shock, durante lo que parecieron horas.

Se acordaba de él. _Nico se acordaba de él._

  


  


__  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  


Cuando Nico despertó, Will hacía rato ya que se hallaba en pie. No aguantaba estar dentro de la cama después de que amaneciese, lo consideraba moralmente incorrecto. Además, pasadas las seis de la mañana, se desvelaba automáticamente y por mucho que lo intentase nunca conseguía volver a dormirse. Daba igual que hubiese dormido apenas dos horas, como esa misma noche, o incluso que no hubiese dormido nada en absoluto. Aunque a veces habían emergencias extremas, como aquella vez en la que no pudo dormir durante cuatro días seguidos porque estaba en plenos finales, y al final acabó tan agotado que Lou lo arrastró hasta la cama una mañana y le obligó a tomarse unas pastillas para dormir que lo dejaron atontado durante media semana.

Al parecer, Nico era justo el tipo contrario de persona. Se despertó a media mañana, desorientado, se sentó al borde de la cama y se quedó mirando a la nada más absoluta con la cara totalmente en blanco. Will contó dos veces hasta cien hasta que se volvió a mover.

—Buenos días, princesa —lo saludó alegremente desde la cocina —¿te apetecen unos pancackes para desayunar?

Nico lo miró, confundido, y frunció el ceño frustrado consigo mismo, como si se le hubiese olvidado como hablar. Era adorable.

—Se me ocurre que puede que sea mejor que te de antes un café para que te puedas despejar.

—Café, sí —convino Nico en un gruñido, levantándose torpemente de la cama. Se tomó un café bien cargado, y solo cuando se lo acabó de tomar y dejó la taza en el fregadero, pareció despertar de verdad.

Más tarde, después de decidir por consenso la mejor manera de perder el tiempo en aquel día lluvioso, se pusieron a limpiar los cuatro cacharros que habían ensuciado al desayunar. Will estaba muy, muy feliz. Tanto que limpiaba los platos entre sonrisas y tarareos, y Nico, quien se hallaba a su lado, ayudándolo, lo miró con un interrogante pintado en la cara.

—Sabía que me recordabas —explicó, con alegría —, siempre lo supe. ¿Porqué no dijiste nada?

—Bueno… era divertido verte dar vueltas alrededor mío, intentando llamar mi atención discretamente —respondió el chico, y luego sus mejillas enrojecieron furiosamente —. Además, me daba vergüenza y no sabía como empezar, así que acabé limitándome a esperar.

—A saber cuanto más habrías tenido que esperar si no hubiese sido por los idiotas de mis compañeros —dijo Will, riendo. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Nico le devolvió la sonrisa, aún sonrojado.

Acabaron de limpiar los platos poco más tarde, se tumbaron en la cama y pusieron una película siguiendo el plan que habían marcado, un plan que incluía “cama y manta” durante todo el día. Nico no tenía ganas irse a casa con la tormenta que estaba cayendo fuera, y a Will le parecía perfecto que se quedase con él.

—Ojalá no hubiésemos perdido el contacto cuando te adoptó tu tío —murmuró Will, con la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas y los ojos fijos en la película.

—Te fui a buscar cuando todo se calmó en mi familia —respondió Nico, suavemente — pero ya te habían adoptado y no nos dijeron donde estabas por la política de privacidad de datos.

Will apartó la mirada de la película y observó a Nico en silencio.

—Yo también pregunté por ti, pero fue como si nunca hubieses estado allí, nadie decía nada y acabé sin saber qué pensar.

Nico mantuvo el silencio durante un rato, con la mirada al frente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando Will pensaba que no iba a decir nada más, Nico suspiró, relajó el cuerpo, y lo miró.

—Mi padre perdió mi custodia —murmuró, con un deje de tristeza en la voz —después de varias desgracias seguidas, mi tío decidió interceder y me adoptó para que al menos estuviese con alguien conocido.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Will, con suavidad. Nico cerró los ojos, sin decir nada durante un rato, y dio la impresión de que se estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Will esperó en silencio hasta que el chico decidió hablar.

—Mi madre murió cuando era pequeño. Mi tío me dijo que le diagnosticaron un cáncer de forma tardía poco después de darme a luz, y que murió a los pocos meses. Yo no la recuerdo, así que tampoco puedo recordar como era mi padre entonces, pero sí recuerdo a Bianca diciéndome que las cosas habían cambiado, y que ojalá hubiese conocido al padre que conoció ella —su voz se rompió en la última palabra, y Nico se obligó a parar y respirar antes de continuar —. Yo creo de verdad que entre ella y yo habríamos arreglado un poco a mi padre, hubiésemos conseguido devolverle la sonrisa, que recuperase las ganas de vivir. Pero entonces le diagnosticaron leucemia a Bianca, y todo fue a peor.

Nico hizo otra pausa. Sus manos jugueteaban nerviosamente con los pliegues de las sábanas, y Will, a pesar de la penumbra del cuarto, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que temblaban. Con cuidado, las envolvió con las suyas y las apretó hasta que dejaron de temblar.

—¿Porqué?

—Al principio nada. Quiero decir, mi hermana empezó la quimio y parecía que se recuperaría. Nos mudamos desde Italia porque la medicina en Estados Unidos estaba más avanzada en el tema, y había muchos tratamientos experimentales. Los médicos daban buenos pronósticos y ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, incluso en los días más malos. Eso nos ayudó mucho a continuar adelante, a ir día tras día al hospital para estar con ella, a no hundirnos. Pero entonces empezó a empeorar de golpe —Will respiró hondo y besó suavemente la palma de la mano de Nico, desconcentrándolo un poco. El chico levantó la vista, y a pesar de lo lejos que se encontraba en aquel momento, se las arregló para poder mirar a Will a la cara y esbozar una tenue sonrisa que desapareció de inmediato—. Se quedó en los huesos. Su piel era igual de oscura que la mía y las últimas semanas en las que la vi, parecía casi como si fuese translúcida. Y su pelo... Papá siempre decía que se parecía mucho a Mamá, pero por culpa de la leucemia acabó pareciendo más una muñeca de porcelana, delgada y frágil. Para cuando llegó el veredicto final, que Bianca estaba terminal, mi padre ya había enloquecido de dolor. La depresión en la que entró cuando mi madre murió, se lo comió por dentro y lo denunciaron des del hospital porque me tenía desatendido. Con apenas ocho años, yo no tenía a nadie que me hiciese la comida o me lavase la ropa y me peinase. Siempre iba hecho un desastre y mi peso era tan bajo que me diagnosticaron desnutrición. Pero a mi padre no le importó, estaba consumido por el dolor. Sabía que le iban a quitar la custodia de su hijo pero su vida iba a terminar en cuanto Bianca muriese, así que, antes incluso de que los asistentes sociales viniesen a por mi, me dejó en la puerta del primer orfanato que encontró.

—Recuerdo ese día —murmuró Will, aún sujetando las manos de Nico, acariciándolas en un intento de transmitirle ánimos, fuerzas —estabas todo despeinado, la ropa te venía grande y tenías los ojos más tristes que había visto nunca.

 _Parecían_ _contener_ _las nubes de lluvia que había fuera aquel día_ , pensó. Entonces no sabía nada de él, no sabía porque parecía tan triste o porqué se negaba a hablar. Ahora que sabía sus motivos podía hacerse una mínima idea de lo que suponía para un niño de aquella edad pasar por lo que Nico tuvo que pasar.

—Cuando me adoptó, mi tío me contó todo lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que estuve en el orfanato; mi hermana murió a las pocas semanas y mi padre se suicidó poco después. En cuanto mi tío se enteró de mi paradero, hizo los papeles necesarios y me fue a buscar. Me adoptó y me trató como a un hijo más. Su hija, Hazel, siempre me se ha comportado conmigo como si yo fuese su hermano mayor. Gracias a ellos encontré una nueva familia y, aunque al principio no fue fácil, con el paso de los años aprendí a aceptar la situación —Nico respiró hondo y se desperezó, como si de un gato se tratase, intentando coger de nuevo las riendas de sus sentimientos —eso es todo. Lo demás no cuesta de imaginar.

—Menuda historia —dijo Will, sonriendo tristemente.

—Bueno, ¿y la tuya? Yo ya te he puesto al día, ahora te toca a ti.

—Mi historia no es tan interesante, ni mucho menos. Pero un intercambio es un precio justo —convino Will, y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, una real, llena de alegría —. Mis padres son un matrimonio de profesores. Mamá me dijo que decidieron adoptar porque no podían tener hijos, así que un buen día, fueron al orfanato a buscar un hijo. Las monjas me tenían a mi asignado al puesto de guía, porque yo ya era mayor y hay pocos padres que adopten a niños tan grandes. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijeron que me querían a mi, que después de que les hiciese de guía se habían encariñado conmigo y querían que fuese su hijo. A mi me encantaron desde el primer momento, así que me parecía todo un sueño.

—¿Y ya está? —preguntó Nico, haciendo un puchero exagerado, haciendo reír a Will.

—¿Qué más quieres? Mi historia no es tan interesante como la tuya, ya lo sabes.

—Te he dicho que fui a buscarte, ¿no? todavía no sé que fue de ti

—Bueno, está bien. Mis padres vivían en San Francisco, California. Ambos trabajaban en institutos y el sueldo no daba para mucho, así que durante varios años, hasta que pudimos mudarnos, vivimos en un piso pequeño cerca de la playa. Me trataron muy bien des del principio y en pocas semanas yo ya sentía que eran realmente mis padres —Will sonrió, recordando el amor que le profesaron des del primer día, un amor que no disminuyó con los años, que creció y creció sin parar —Nunca hemos tenido dinero para grandes cosas. Nos mudamos más por necesidad que por permitirnos el lujo, e incluso ahora nuestra economía familiar no es para tirar cohetes. Pero nunca me ha faltado de nada. Me considero una persona muy afortunada, la verdad.

Nico sonrió, y se dio por satisfecho. Sin mediar palabra, volvieron a dedicar su atención a la película, que había ido avanzando, olvidada, mientras ellos dos hablaban. No la tiraron para atrás, no importaba. Ambos tenían una sonrisa enorme en sus caras y sus pensamientos vagaban muy lejos de allí. Hasta que el ruido de un móvil los distrajo. Era el de Will. De mala gana, salió de la cama y lo cogió de encima de la mesa. Era un mensaje de texto. De Lou Ellen. "¿Has disfrutado de la noche?", le preguntaba. El mensaje estaba lleno de emojis de besos, labios y corazones.

_Lou sabía que Nico se había quedado a pasar la noche._

¿Pero cómo? No se lo había dicho él. Siempre se enteraba de todo, maldita fuese.

—Nico, ¿le has dicho a alguien que te has tenido que quedar aquí esta noche? —preguntó, en tono serio. Tenía la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo en todo aquel asunto y no le gustaba nada. Lou no se suponía te supiese nada, no había hablado con ella desde que se separaron, pero claro, si le preguntase a ella le respondería algo parecido a “intuición femenina, cariño”, y no quería perder el tiempo de esa manera.

—A Percy —respondió —Anoche me preguntó que si había llegado bien a casa y se lo tuve que contar. ¿Por?

—Lou Ellen lo sabe y estoy tratando de entender _porqué_ lo sabe.

—Ha sido Percy —aseguró Nico, frunciendo el ceño —está obsesionado con nosotros y desde que sabe que tú eres la persona que he estado buscando todos estos años, ha establecido una red de conexiones inmensa con el objetivo de juntarnos sin que nos demos cuenta. Por supuesto se supone que eso es _secreto_ , pero Percy es la persona menos discreta del planeta, así que lo sé desde hace tiempo.

—Venga ya —murmuró Will, incrédulo —¿Crees que Lou entra dentro de esa red?

—¿Siendo su mejor amiga y la de tu primo? Seguro —respondió Nico. Will guardó silencio, intentando interiorizar la información

—Tienes razón, por supuesto, Es obvio que lo está, y más siendo ella —murmuró, malhumorado —Nico... hasta donde han podido ser capaces de llegar?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Will lo miró fijamente.

—Creo que se nos está escapando algo —se hizo un silencio pensativo, y entonces Will ató cabos —La apuesta que hiciste con Percy y Jason, ¿en qué consistía?

—Bueno, se enteraron de lo que pasó en Anatomía. Me retaron a hablarte yo antes de que tú lo hicieses de nuevo.

—Entonces, cuando te hablé en la cafetería fue cuando perdiste la apuesta? recuerdo ver a Percy y a Jason cuando me fui —especuló, Will.

—Sí. Había quedado con ellos pero llegaron más de media hora tarde, así que me senté a tomar un café y a aprovechar el rato.

—Creo que no te lo dije, pero Lou y Cécil me dejaron tirado allí cuando te vieron para que fuese a hablarte. Lo curioso es que no solemos pasar por aquella zona porque queda lejos de nuestras facultades.

Nico abrió mucho los ojos y después los entrecerró tanto que casi parecía que los hubiese cerrado. Estuvo en silencio varios segundos, pensando. Para cuando volvió a hablar, su entrecejo estaba tan fruncido que sus cejas parecían estar tocándose.

—Si Percy está en contacto con ellos, estás insinuando que podrían haber planeado aquello? ¿Que llegaron tarde a propósito para que yo perdiese la apuesta? —dijo, con voz dura.

—No tengo pruebas de ello, pero hay algo que quiero resaltar —dijo Will, con seriedad. Nico estaba enfadado, lógicamente. A él tampoco le haría gracia que sus amigos hubiesen estado manejando su vida —Cuando Lou llegó ayer, me pareció que se comportaba de una forma extremadamente amigable con Jason y Percy. Sobretodo para alguien que es una "conocida de la novia de", ¿sabes? Es más, es sabido que dentro de tu circulo de amigos están dos de los chicos más populares del campus y Lou sabía de sobras lo que me pasaba contigo. Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar, como mínimo habría mencionado que tenía una manera para que tu y yo nos encontrásemos fácilmente.

—Pero no lo hicieron, claro. Tiene pinta de ser una de las absurdas condiciones de Percy. Quería que nos reencontrásemos de forma natural, sin que ellos interviniesen. O al menos sin que nosotros supiésemos que ellos habían intervenido, así que Lou no podía decirte nada —murmuró Nico. Cada vez estaba más enfadado —Además ellos saben que _yo_ _no apuesto_ a no ser que tenga claro que voy a ganar. Tenía pensado volver a hablarte en cuanto te volviese a ver, era algo fácil, y habría ganado si no fuese porque estaba todo amañado des del principio. Pagué mi prenda sin haber perdido nada. Los voy a matar.

—Tengo que devolverle esta a Lou. _Sabe_ lo mucho que odio que me manipulen, me conoce perfectamente. Esto no puede quedar así.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Nico, y de repente esbozó una sonrisa terrible, llena de maldad. Will se quería vengar, y al parecer había encontrado al compañero perfecto para llevar a cabo una venganza perfecta.


End file.
